Leaving
by MinakoChan1
Summary: 3x4 - Trowa promised Quatre a day of fun, only to be called into work...AGAIN. It seems things are on the mend, until a certain someone intereferes, making Quatre believe someone else is in Trowa's life!


Leaving  
"Quatre, please. Please don't leave, I'm sorry..." Trowa sttempted to say. Quatre would have none of it, he pushed past Trowa and stormed outside, not even bothering to grab his coat. Trowa heard the door slam as he slouched down onto the coach and put his face into his hands.

He _knew_ he shouldn't have agreed to that damn deal.

Trowa was currently working at a business office, he had promised Quatre that he would go out and have a day of fun with him. He had tried to explain that this was one of his biggest deals ever and that he couldn't quit, he had tried to hard to. Realizing that his thoughts were all fragmented, he fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of the events of that afternoon..

"I'm ready to go Trowa!" Quatre said beaming at him. Trowa looked at his love and weakly smiled.

"Um, Kat, I can't go..." Quatre's face fell.

"Another deal?" he asked.

"Yes." 

"Oh..." Quatre trailed off.

"But I promise to make it up to you! This is my biggest deal ever and I'm so sorry that I had to miss this evening." Trowa felt a sharp pain go across his cheek as Quatre smacked him.

"Damnit Trowa! That's what you said about your last damned deal! Every deal is your 'biggest deal'!" Quatre fumed.

"I-I'm sorry, Quatre, but I'll make it up to you, I promise!" the taller boy stuttered, attempting to comfort the other.

The blond shook his head, "No you won't! This was supposed to be making up for your LAST biggest deal! Why don't you just forget about me, I apparently am -NOT- worth your time!" Quatre yelled as he turned to go.

"Quatre, please! Please don't leave, I'm sorry..."

The uni-banged boy abruptly woke up. He shook his head solemnly, he hadn't meant to upset his Quatre. He glanced at the clock and picked up the phone, dialing his office number. His secretary picked up.

"Mr. Barton's office," she chimed.

"Hi Tracey, tell the boss I can't come in today. Actually, cancel the deal, I want nothing more to do with it." Trowa said as he hung up the phone before the woman could object.

Trowa got up and walked out the door to find Quatre. He had no idea where to start, 'Maybe he went to Duo's.' He began the path to Maxwell's house.

ooooooo

Tracey still had the phone in her hand in disbelief. She pinched her lips together and walked out of the office, leaving the phone off the hook. She bet she knew what had gotten into Mr. Barton! Probably that damned blonde boy that he hung around with all the time. She got into her car and started driving to his house, fury written on every aspect of her face. She planned on foiling the 'cancellation' plans, considering it would cut her salary nearly in half. Oh yes, she would make Barton come to his senses, she was more than sure of it.

ooooooo

Quatre had indeed gone to Duo's and was currently being comforted by the braided boy.

"I shouldn't have stormed out..." Quatre bawled, tears leaking down his cheek. Duo wiped them away.

"You did what you felt right, and I'm not questioning. If you wish, you could always call him on my phone."

Quatre smiled at Duo and walked over to the phone and dialed his home number.

The blond's face fell, "He's not home, I guess I should try his office." He dialed that number and found it busy. Disheartened, he sighed, setting the phone down, shoulders drooping heavily. "He's most likely at his office, working I suppose." Duo led Quatre to a chair and began making dinner when there was a knock at the door. The chestnut haired man answered it, finding a rather distressed looking Trowa.

"Hey man! What's up! Quatre's here if ya wanted to talk to 'em." Trowa walked in and looked at the ground, not wishing to see his angry love's face again.

"I'm sorry Quatre, and I canceled the deal." Trowa didn't have time to react before the blond was in his arms. Quatre grinned and kissed Trowa.

"You know you didn't have to..." he trailed off, hoping he didn't cost Trowa his job.

"Nothing is more important than you, my love." Trowa said as he bent down to kiss Quatre again.

Duo, in the meantime, had started to make gagging noises in the background. The smaller boy turned towards Duo and grinned. "Like you and Heeeechaaaan don't do -THAT- all the time!" The blush that formed on Duo's cheeks made the two lovers' chuckle. Another knock on the door rang out through the household.

"Ah, here comes your Hee-Chan now!" stated the teasing blond. Duo gave Quatre the finger and opened the door to find a woman standing there. "Kat, that is -_definately_- not Heero."

"Eh, do I know you?" Duo queried, but the woman simply brushed past him and hugged Trowa instead, pushing Quatre out of the way.

"Tracey! What the hell? I told you the deal was off! How did you find Duo's place anyways?" Trowa fumed. Quatre looked a bit confused and a bit hurt.

"But Trowa hunny, this isn't about the deal, it's about _us_." 

"There is no "us"! What the hell are you talking about, you know perfectly well that I love..." but Trowa was suddenly knocked over by Quatre running out the door.

"QUATRE! Wait! It's not what it seems! Damnit Tracey, get the hell off me!" Trowa ran out the door to get Quatre.

Quatre's mind was in a frenzy, 'That was the deal? No wonder he had not problem cancelling it' Fresh tears formed in the boy's eyes, leaking down his delicate face. He could hear Trowa calling out his name, but wanted none of it. 

To Be Continued..

MinakoChan

Oh yeah, I also dun remember if I stated this at the top or not, and I'm too lazy to scroll up. .

I do not own Gundam Wing, the only character I own is Tracey! But, yeah, if any of you guys wanna use her in her stories, I really dun care, I probably won't ever use her again in any of my other stories, so she may as well be put to use with one of you guys! )


End file.
